The Hunt
by CTony
Summary: Robin is hot on the trail of some masked criminal with exceptional skills, but he doesn't know why he does it alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They are the property of some comic industry.  
  
The Hunt  
  
Summary: Robin is hot on the trail of some masked criminal with exceptional skills, but he doesn't know why he does it alone.  
  
Again he was chasing this madman. Why? Again he was out alone without his team members. Why? These questions plagued Robin every night as he pursued this criminal. He'd never tell the others where he was going; although he was sure they all knew. The news followed the wreckage that was always left behind after their skirmishes. Destroyed cars, mangled fire escapes, priceless fortunes left by the thief. The Titans hadn't missed the news ever since this guy appeared, ever since the Boy Wonder began to become so much more agitated and secluded. It was when he was on the hunt that his attitude disappeared. Sure he still had his fighting sense and his confidence, but he felt truly released leaping from rooftop to rooftop in a single bound. He wondered why he hadn't struck out on his own when he left The Bat. Maybe it was his own doubt when it came to his skills. No matter what he knew that he had still grown a lot since those days under Bruce's tutelage.  
  
He jumped the roof that his prey had just leaped and another still. This never seemed to get tiring. Maybe because it kept him sharp. He stayed on the criminal's tail though he constantly changed direction and speed. He never ran out of stamina. Then the thief clad in black came to the end of the chain of roofs and jumped off completely. The Boy Wonder stopped briefly at the edge looking over the cliff. The hunted fell for an eternity and landed safely on a large truck carrying several cars on the back rails. Robin grinned at the thought and jumped to the roof on his side to catch up with his rival. He then leaped off and used grappling hook that latched on to an apartment fire escape. He swung down to the second rail above the wheels, below the top one with the slanted end. With a swift kick he sent this "ninja" sprawling, but he quickly rebounded and dealt Robin a sharp blow. He smiled as he wiped the blood from his mouth. He was enjoying this.  
  
"We really have to stop meeting like this," Robin said although he really didn't mean it. He'd probably shed a tear when the thief was arrested.  
  
"Sorry Bird Boy, I gotta go." He then jumped off the rail and into the open window of a parked taxicab. He threw the Indian man out and started the vehicle. This guy was good. Robin was unwilling to let him get away that easily and he jumped onto the roof of the stolen cab.  
  
"This is it," He thought to himself, as he got ready to set a bomb on the roof. Sadly he couldn't let this go on forever. He had already let the guy slide for a week and a half. All of a sudden the car swerved and he was thrown from the roof. The bomb was ejected from his hand and discharged in a nearby phone booth. What a waste, but he had other things to think about. A green light had flashed by the car just missing it making the criminal swerve to avoid it. He looked up in shock to see his partner Starfire flying above the car. She was getting in his way. Another Star bolt sent the taxi into a tailspin hovering several feet above oncoming traffic. It crash-landed upside down on a park bench. A smaller beam of light flew down and flew into the tailpipe. The masked vigilante kicked open the door and rolled out just as his stolen ride exploded. It sent him flying until he hit a nearby tree and was knocked unconscious.  
  
As the police surrounded the area, Robin looked on perturbed. He was upset that his partner had taken away the thrill of the hunt. She descended slowly and began to talk with the police as well as avoid the unwelcome glare of flashing cameras. He walked up to his Titan teammate.  
  
"Why'd you do that? I had that guy right where I wanted him! Why can't you stay out of my business?!"  
  
"I thought criminals in masks were all our business, Boy Wonder. Besides I let you tail this dirt bag for more than enough time. You, however, saw fit to indulge in your little lust for the chase. You should be thankful the lion doesn't always catch his prey. I think this guy gave you a wake-up call anyway," she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
She smiled at the paparazzi, waved cheerily, and flew off. She was a few feet away from the crowd when she stopped and hovered over it. She turned around and looked at her pissed pal.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked smugly.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes and shot a grappling hook at her, which she let wrap around her hand then she took off. Sometimes she was too sarcastic for her own good. 


End file.
